


Scarves, Sweetie

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossdressing, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River likes wearing the Doctor's old clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves, Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic: [Any, any, she wears more of his clothes than he does (and/or vice versa)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/342603.html?thread=60639051#t60639051)

The Doctor was more into bowties, suspenders and boots these days. He'd be more into hats, but River hates them all. She wouldn't bat an eye if she had to blow one off his head immediately. 

River, on the other hand, delighted in wearing his old clothes.

Whenever the TARDIS didn't need them to save the day on some random planet or some point in the Earth's history, River would find whatever clothes the Doctor didn't burn in his ninth incarnation in the TARDIS' wardrobe and wear whatever she could fit around her body.

At first, the Doctor was amused when River would show up near the TARDIS console wearing his third incarnation's capes and his eighth incarnation's jackets. He began to get concerned when River was sliding his seventh incarnation's scarves and his fourth incarnation's scarves between her legs.

"River, you naughty, naughty girl, what are you doing to my old clothes?" he asked. "Do you know how long it'll take for me to get everything clean again?"

"Oh, sweetie, I was waiting for you." River smiled.


End file.
